Nicest Thing
by bakura240
Summary: Falling for strangers on the bus, can sound odd but can be complicated. Never talking to them, never able to see them again, yet you still hold feeligns for that stranger... Tendershipping.


**A/N: Ah gomen, gomen, gomengomengomengomengomengomen! I know I haven't updated in a long long time on a single story, not even a oneshot TT But I've had a lot on these past few months. School, online friends, who turned into online loves, then fights, falling out, depression, some shit I really don't want to say out on the internet and yeah... a lot of crap. Gomen!**

**Anyway, this is a small story I wrote out after listening to the Example Remix of Nicest Thing by Kate Nash. It's a great song and I love it. I had posted this on Deviant Art and completely forgot about posting it on here ;; Hopefully I'll either get updating on my main stories or I'll write some one shots. I'm thinking of exploring a few different shippings now. Klepto (YuugixBakura) being the first on my list. Hope you enjoy the story, however short it may be!**

**Nicest Thing**

It was a standard Friday afternoon. The clocks all struck 17:30 as I ran down the moderately crowded streets. I was already late for to catch the tram to get home from work and now that I think back I don't even know why I made such a big deal out of it. The next one would be along within 10 minutes but I just seemed to really want to get home on time as usual. I knew in the back of my mind I was too late but you always have that hope that you'll get lucky just for once in your life. Oh how lucky I was to become.

As I reached the stop there was no tram in sight and I keeled over, heaving for breathe. I cursed to myself and straightened up to see how long till the next one. 1 minute. Still I felt a little disheartened by my lateness. Why do I get so hung up on the little things?

I got my breath back easily and just waited patiently alongside the other people stood around me. My black messenger bag hung loosely by my side; weighed down with nothing more than a wallet, book and iPod (along with headphones if you want to get technical). The tram pulled up, the brakes screeching painfully as it slowed before the doors shook open. I waited and watched as a few people toddled out, before striding my way inside to grab a seat before they all disappeared. With a tiny stoke of luck I did get one, I was just unpleased that it was in one of the sets of four seats, meaning I had to be sat with 3 complete strangers along with another four just a foot away on the other side of the tram. I hated sitting in these seats alone, it was always awkward because if I was sat in the aisle then there was nowhere to set my sight. I was forced to stare downwards or out the window so long as it didn't look like I was staring at the person nearby. Don't get me wrong, I find it interesting to see how people react if you stare at them but if you're going to be spending about half an hour sat near them, it's really uncomfortable.

So anyway back to the story.

I sat down, doing my usual of scanning the tram before rummaging through my bag to pull out my iPod and stick my headphones on my head and over my ears. I always got a few odd looks just because I like using big headset headphones instead of those stupid earpieces. I turned up the music and rested my head back against the seat, my neck aching slightly and a sigh gracefully passing my lips. My tired eyes slid open as I lowered my head, causing them to fall upon the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my entire life. He was sat in the row behind the person right in front of me who, thank the lord, was staring idly out the window. I leaned to the side to try and get a better view, and my eyes proceeded to scan over every feature. His hair was a snowy white, glowing with what felt like it's own inner light that matched the tone of his skin perfectly. Each strand fell gently over his shoulders and face, his bangs just tickling his nose as they feel. I longed to see his eyes and was filled with a slight hate for the fact that they were looking down, inspecting the pages of a worn out book that rested on his lap and tenderly held within his softly shaped hands. I noted the loose, pale blue striped to that clung to his shoulders, revealing all of his shoulders and falling down to reveal some of his chest. His skin looked so perfect, I wanted to touch it. As the top flowed down his torso and ended baggily below his stomach, my eyes trailed over the grey jeans that perfectly showed the shape of his skinny legs. I found myself staring for a while, not even noticing as the 5th song began playing. The heavy beat blasting from my headphones broke me from my dream and I blinked rapidly.

_Wait, did he just look at me? _I felt as though I had seen those eyes flicker up towards me, only for a second.

I shook the thought from my head and began to try think of what I would eat once I got home. Perhaps just some cup ramen… it would be much easier if I didn't have to cook for myself. I'm terrible at it and can never be bothered after work. It would be so nice if I could go home and have someone waiting for me, stood there as I open the door with a beautiful smile on that pale face, white hair falling cutely around his face as he kissed me softly and hugged me warmly, all before letting me know that he'd missed me and because he knew it was Friday and I was tired he had cooked my favourite meal. Then I'd just kiss him and say he was my favourite and watch as he blushed…

I jerked as I suddenly snapped back into reality, realising what I had just been thinking of. My eyes instantly fell upon him and I felt heat burst within me as my eyes met with soft hazel orbs that shimmered with curiosity. I couldn't help but stare, my body frozen. I watched as he blushed lightly and his gaze shied away, but not before taking one more, quick glance up at me and back away. I sighed heavily, but still my eyes never left him as he continued to look at him book, or possibly even pretended to. As a few minutes and another song passed I tried to get my mind elsewhere again, but all I could think of now was why on earth I had thought what I had. I mean… sure he's cute and sure I can't stop staring at him but he's a complete stranger. I've never talked to him, I've never seen him before in my life and more than likely never will. I glanced at him again, his eyes definitely staying away from mine now.

I wonder if I should go talk to him, but what would I say? Hi, sorry I was staring but I just noticed you and thought you looked pretty cute… he might not even be gay. If I walked up to him and came on to him he might freak out. Then again would it really be that bad if I did? If he's not interested then it's not the end of the world. Oh damn but I just can't do it. People don't just go up to strangers randomly and ask them out. Not to mention that it's been a long time since I actually went out with someone.

Perhaps I should. Or not. I groaned and let my head fall back again. I'm so bad with these sorts of things. It's so much simpler if it's someone you know, even if just aquatinted. It would be so different if he was someone who worked with me. I'd just subtly start talking to him then ask if he wanted to come for a drink with me or something. Just ease into it each day, whereas here I'll never see him again. Even if I do it wouldn't be regular enough to consider us acquainted, we aren't even now.

I glanced at him as he slowly raised a hand and gently stroked his hair, running his fingers through it and separating the strands between soft fingers.

I'd like to be able to run my fingers through his hair. I can sit here and imagine just how soft it would feel and I'd just keep on stroking it. I'd stroke his cheek, look into his eyes and smile as I looked over his beautiful features in detail. I can even imagine seeing every fine crack in his smooth skin, every possible freckle, the small dimples that appear as he smiles shyly back. Then, despite what anyone may think, I'd kiss him so gently. I sat and imagined the warm stroke of his lips against mine. It sent a shiver down my back.

I wonder what he's like. I glance down at the book still resting on his lap. I can't see what it is, but if he's reading he must be into literature. I've always liked people who enjoyed reading. They seem to have that extra spark, a little deeper thought. I wonder what foods he likes. Wouldn't it be funny if I met him somewhere like a restaurant? I'd note it down and remember it so that if we ever did talk, I'd be able to see if it was his favourite. I wonder what music he likes; his favourite movie; his favourite colour… I found my eyes staring into his face again, but his eyes were staring out the window. Did he look at me first?

I looked at his wonderful eyes, scanning blankly over the scenery outside. His mouth was soft but held no emotion. What I would give to see it smile. His nose was cute too. His head was framed by his hair that was quite long, almost as long as my own. He did actually look a lot like me, only he was more feminine. His shoulders were smaller, his body was much thinner and tender. As I kept on staring the urge to touch him grew. My mind buzzing with contradictions as to how I am feeling and what reality restricted me to doing. I don't even know him… but I just want to carry him away and take him away to have him in my world. I want so badly to see his smile. To see him blush again. To see him smile and blush because of me. I want him.

My eyes refused to leave him now as they looked at his face, following back down his clothes, noting the pattern of his clothes. His hand lay on his lap while the other raised again to slip the hair behind his ear and away from his face.

I could feel my heart throbbing within my chest, filling me with such warmth that I was beginning to feel scared of my own feelings. I want him so much, just to be next to him and hold him. Why does his face look so much cuter ever time I look at it? Why are his eyes so much deeper? Why are his lips so much more tempting to touch?

I could sit here gazing at him; if I don't get to talk to him then just let me stare at him all day, watching him silently like his guardian angel. I just want to watch him…

I was snapped back to reality as the tram came to a halt. I looked out the window and saw it was my stop. My heart ached with the knowledge of just how little time left there was to lay my eyes upon him. I got up, walking even closer to him as he sat just beside the door. Other people walked past me as I stopped only a few feet away from him. I stared, wanting him to look back but he just kept on looking out the window.

The doors opened and people began pushing past me as I just stood there. My mind and every part of my being screaming out for him to just look at me. This was my last chance. I wanted him to look at me just one last time. I would tell him everything with my eyes, no words passing. I just needed him to see my eyes. The doors were now beckoning me to walk through, soon to close. I took a step forwards and my soul cried out as my last hope was shattered. Then, just as I began to glance away, there it was. His hazel eyes looked up at me and I stared back, my eyes holding all the love and emotion that I had created within myself over such a small amount of time since I first laid my eyes upon him. I walked through the door and never let my eyes leave him. Not until the doors closed behind me, and he fell from my view. As the tram began to move, I turned. Desperately my eyes moved to the window he was looking out of. Our eyes met and I watched painfully as he moved away and completely out of sight.

I snapped back to reality.

It was a standard Friday afternoon, and I was walking down the street.

The only thing that ran through my mind was the hope that he knew everything in my eyes had been real.


End file.
